All That Matters
by New Rose
Summary: How Sora and Riku meet again Rikus POV


All That Matters

Darkness that's all I ever see anymore. Why did I take this path? Who knows. I miss him so much. Yes him, now if only he didn't love Kairi. If you hadn't already guessed that him refers to Sora.

"Riku!" So lost in thought that I don't even hear King Mickey as his calls for me become louder and more frequent.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" Yes that's it, just thinking.

"Riku? How many times since we got out have you seen Sora? How about Kairi?" He knows I hate her! After I told her that I was gay, and that I loved Sora she started to flirt more with Sora twice as much. And not a week later she tried to drown me. Luckily Selphie had come by and could clearly see what she was doing and she had almost beaten her to death. I don't know why I stopped her; maybe it was that little part in me that still had a bit of compassion or it could have been the way Sora looked when he saw. Yes that was it; I stopped Selphie because of Sora. But I will never talk to her nor will I ever protect her.

"Sorry Riku, I forgot that you dislike Kairi."

"No, it's fine. And to answer your question, I have seen Sora about seven times."

"Will you ever tell him? Or better yet will you ever let him see you?" What? Tell him, yeah right and have him hate me like Kairi does.

"I… don't know. I want to but look at me! How could he ever love me? I chose the darkness and I let myself be controlled. I almost killed him!" Shit! Now I'm not one to worry but I know well enough that no matter how caring Mickey is, when you piss him off then you're in for it.

"Riku! How dare you! We've had this discussion before." Mickey says the last sentence in desperation. "Please! Riku, that was not your fault! Damn it, Riku! Everyone has a dark side! Everyone but the seven princesses have even a small amount of darkness in their heart. Xeanhart could have taken over anyone." Here Mickey stops for a second.

"You're right, he could have taken over anyone! But he didn't! He came to me and I let him have me! All because he said he could give me what I wanted most. How could I have fallen for that!" Damn if I keep this up he might hit and all time high.

"Riku!" See I knew this would happen! So lets go and find Sora and avoid this explosion all together.

"Sorry to cut this short King Mickey but I think I'm going to look for Sora." With that I open a portal into the realm of darkness. Now where should I go to look for him? Not the best of ideas to come here and then not know where I'm going. Well no matter when I find him I'm going to tell him how I feel. Yes he should know. Yeah he should know its only fair. Who am I trying to convince other then myself? Well lets start with his friends and see if they know where he is. Yeah and get them over wanting to kill me so that I don't have to worry so much. So off to Hallow Bastion. With that I open a portal and leave the darkness. After getting there I look around. Wait this is not Hallow Bastion.

"Kairi! Look out!" What Kairi? That sounded like Sora. Looking around I finally spot Sora, "Kairi! No!" I snap into action, using my keyblade to kill the heartless that where about to overtake Kairi. Not long after I start fighting the battle is over and whatever Sora did it worked. Here comes Sora most likely coming to see how Kairi is. Damn I hate her more than ever before. I start to leave so that Sora and Kairi could be alone just like they always wanted. Yea without me around.

"Wait! Riku!" Kairi yells running to catch up with me.

"What do you want? To rub it in that you have Sora and that I will soon be gone for good!" I scream out. Not a bit of hate in my voice, no only sadness and a bit of bitterness.

"No, no nothing like that. I don't love Sora and I never did. I did it just to get to you, I loved you!" she yells. She sure had a great way of showing it. "But no you had to be gay, and you had to love Sora! But now I don't care about you or him." in a softer voice she continues, "After all that's happened I will never love anyone." Right how the hell am I supposed to take that?

"So what you think that explains everything and that I should just forgive you? Well id that's what you think then you are very, very wrong." I start to walk away when Sora finally gets here.

"Xeamhart!" Yet again I stop and wait. "I don't know why you helped us. And I don't know if you planned to but thank you." I let out a small laugh then continue walking.

"Riku wait!" What does she think she's doing?

"Riku?" Sora whispers. "Kairi how's that possible? That can't be Riku… can it?" Sora please just go before you see me like this. I open a portal and continue to walk toward it.

"Wait! Riku!" I turn just in time to see Sora running to me, with no time to brace myself Sora comes crashing into me. "Riku I've been looking for you for so long. Why have you been hiding? I…" I can't take it anymore with Sora pressed on top of me I can't even hear what he is saying. I lift my head and wrap my arms around his waist, I press my lips to his it only last a few seconds before I pull away. What am I thinking? I know he likes Kairi not me. I go to get up but he stops me,

"Did you mean to do that?" I smile

"I mean to do everything I do." I watch his face scrunch up as he thinks and then he smiles. I roll over so I'm lying on to of him. He's still smiling and I know I must be to. I lean down and kiss him, his hands tangle into my hair. As I run my tongue across his lips asking silently for entrance. Sora compiles and I slide my tongue in and start to explore. It does not take long for him to start a fight for dominance. Breaking apart I say,

"I always win." Kairi left and the portal closed for the final time. I feel my body changing back. Finally I have my own body back. I feel Soras hands at the back of my head then the feeling of cloth falling away and light gives way into the darkness.

"Now come on Riku lets finish this and go home." That's just what we did, And now to this day I know that Sora is all that matters.


End file.
